When Hell Freezes Over
by Trell Brown
Summary: Princess Hakoda Arrives in Detroit, initiates the invasion of the United states and goes in search of a Singapore Airlines pilot, in order to interrogate him about notifying the US government of her invasion.
1. When Hell Freezes Over: Katara

**_Detroit MI _**

_July 11th, 2009_

I was only 24 when hell literally froze over. She was a girl, at the age of 23, arrived fresh from Ba Sing Se, on a city-wide tour tour of Detroit and Washington D.C. I was there at Detroit Metro Airport, for I was the 747 pilot who flew her here. Little did I know, it was only the beginning of a very short spat of conquering; a ticket to slavery. She wore a red Fire Nation Military outfit, which really was a dress, which also looked stunning on her. This girl wasn't only clever and cunning; she was gorgeous. Her skin was as dark melting caramel, her hair was an evened chestnut color, as well as unsurprisingly long. She was as physically powerful as rough tides of the ocean and she was tranquil as motionless water. Her heartbeats were as if little raindrops sinking in the ground. The thing that was most unique about her was her eyes. They were as blue and light as the peaceful sky. Most girls who either immigrated to Detroit from Ba Sing Se, or those who were here to visit, had gloomy eyes as, but she was unlike. If beauty could kill, the whole damn airport, employees and passengers alike,would be dead.

She appeared intent on something; something I just couldn't put my finger on. I could see it in her eyes, narrow slits, as if she despised us. There was something sinister about this girl. Something evil.

Whispers were going around the crowd; her name, it was common here in the United States. But in the far east, no. Her name Katara meant little to me. It was a 94-degree day in the City of Detroit and so Katara was driven to Downtown Detroit, where she immediately bypassed Hart Plaza and went directly to the Detroit River. Everyone stared as she waved her hand in an arc. And the Detroit River instantly froze, with a sound no one has ever heard, and one that no one will ever forget. The huge crowd, frightened by the sight, shrank back. Katara turned to the crowd and smiled. Let's not forget; It was a 94-degree day.

Washington D.C., 2009

The White House; President George W. Bush's home and palace, soon to be crushed by an advancing army of evil. Intentionally invited to the White house as a guest, Katara and the president posed for pictures, while unbeknownst to Bush, he was being undermined as well as staked out. That evening, when the Guest Dinner was over, Katara and her Secret Service Posse retired to the Sheraton for the night. The rest of her servants arrived just in time for her debreifing. Once in the conference hall of the hotel, Katara put her plan into action, and standing in front of a map of Washington D.C., she began in a soft, but firm, strong and clear voice.

"Over here, is the White House; due south is the Pentagon. We must take out the Pentagon, as to disable the military might with precision. That should make it easier for me to infiltrate, then crumble the government right under their noses. Once we have them in our clutches, we will begin construction of several internment camps for the civilian servants, Fort Detroit being the largest of one of the several to one dozen camps and forts we will build. Starting tomorrow, I will force the resignation of George W. Bush, then eliminate these so called candidates running for the next president, two of them very high profile. Tonight, i want you to locate and eliminate senators Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama. Once that's done, I will find John McCain, and kill him myself. The rest of those presidential fools can be rounded up and imprisoned. This is the plan that i intend to take if the United States is to fall. That is all. You are dismissed."

That night, before she went to bed, Katara left the Sheraton Hotel, and just as she did in Detroit, froze the Potomac river solid.


	2. When Hell Freezes Over: The Invasion

**_The Invasion_**

_Washington D.C_

I was in the air flying Singapore Airline's Boeing 747-400 VIP jet "The Spirit Of Jazmin Hines" when President Bush was forced to resign and the invasion actually began. The first order we had gotten from Lady Katara was that all planes had to land, effective immediately. I was on final approach into LAX anyway, so once when we touched down, we were ordered to taxi to the tarmac and wait for further instructions.

_2:00 PM_

"We've been waiting here for hours and the airport is packed, what's going on?, I asked Andrew, the co-pilot i was flying with. The Boeing 747-400 had been sitting on the tarmac for several hours now.

"I don't know. I received a text message from my wife that the U.S. was under siege by Princess Hakoda..."

I quickly interrupted him.

"WHO THE HELL IS PRINCESS HAKODA??", I squeaked in a high pitched voice as I tried to yell, but I was really scared now.

"Princess Hakoda; you see, is Katara, the girl you flew over here to the U.S. to tour Detroit and Washington DC. In effect, Katara undermined the U.S. government after she had five planeloads of her fire nation soldiers flown over here."

"You've gotta be kidding??"

"Nope", Andrew said. "This country was all she was after. Katara has a very strong hold on the rest of the planet. That's why it was so easy for her to take over the world and fuse all the worldwide governments into her own."

I sat back in the Captain's seat and thought for a moment. It was getting hot in the cockpit, and we were out of fuel. The 747's four powerful Pratt & Whitney PW4062 GEN X engines had quit running half an hour ago. And there was a massive fireball as an American Airlines 767 landed, then skidded off the runway and crashed as it tried to avoid a TACA Boeing 757 that had parked on runway 32L.

"So, what you're saying is that Katara Hokada is now sole ruler of planet Earth?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Oh my god." I sadly exclaimed. Hillary Clinton, Barak Obama, and John McCain had all been killed overnight, and most of the other candidates had been rounded up and thrown into prison camps, and all the while things were getting progressively worse outside the plane. I looked outside the cockpit and was shocked at what I saw; soldiers everywhere. What would Katara's father think of this?

_8:00 PM_

Me, my co-pilot and flight crew, and passengers alike had been rounded up hours ago and transported to a temporary prison where we were all separated from the women, and all the women were separated from the children.

"Ok, dammit, this is likening more as a Nazi concentration camp.", I whispered to Andrew, who was to my left.

"Why are they separating everybody?", Andrew asked

"I don't know why. It's like everybody's being crammed into this one little prison. Wait, Andrew, do you hear screaming?"

"Yes, I do, and it sounds like the President"

Me, Andrew, and the rest of the men listened as President Bush was beaten into unconsciousness by the guards, then listened as a single gunshot rang out. In this modern day and age, no one used fire bending anymore, unless absolutely necessary. They all used guns. Only Katara and her husband used either Fire bending, Blood bending and water bending for their usual purposes.

Over on the other side of the prison, Princess Hakoda made her first appearance inside the prison. She wasn't a person who would speak like Azula. Nowadays, Katara was more quieter than she had been in her teenage days, and she rarely screamed. She was soft spoken as she held up a picture of a young black man.

"Where is this man? He's a pilot for Singapore Airlines and want two of you guards to go fetch him. He's on the prisoner manifest."

"Ummm, he's in the men's maximum security section of the prison, ma'am."

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO GET HIM, THEN!!" Katara screamed, her face twisted in fury.

"Y-y-yes ma'am", the guards stammered, then ran off tho fetch the young airline pilot.


	3. When Hell Freezes Over: Maximum Security

**_Jooleh Maximum Security Prison, Mojave Desert_**

_10:00 PM_

The holding room cell door opened and two Fire Nation prison guards entered room. One of them looked around for a man in a pilot's uniform.

"Is there a Singapore Airlines pilot here by the name of Albert Haynes? If so, show your face!"

I slowly arose to my feet. One of the guards pointed at me and nodded. He waved a hand and told me to come with them.

"Her Highness would like to see you. We want information on whether you're a spy or not, what government you work for, and all the likes of that. We'll see sooner or later once you get into the interrogation cell", the guard said gruffly.

"Interrogation cell?" I stammered. "What are you talking about being a spy? I fly 747's for a living, not spying on people!!"

The guard violently turned and yelled angrily at me."SILENCE! You have no say so until we get the truth!!"

We got to the interrogation cell within minutes. I was shoved into a seat, and cuffed so that i couldn't move, let alone escape. Her back was to me, and as i watched, she slowly turned around to reveal her beautiful blue eyes. I thought to myself, she is too damn beautiful to be a violent person. After all, she IS a water bender. My breaths came in short gasps as she walked toward me.

_2:00 AM_

The room was a mess, and my blood was spattered on the wall behind me. An angry Katara circled me as I lapsed in and out of consciousness. Melting shards of ice stuck out of the wall as blood mixed with the melting water and dripped from them. Katara grabbed my face and held it so that I was looking at her and not the floor. Her sharp nails dug into my face, they were so like Azula's nails. I had thought wrong about Katara. Once she showed her fury, there was no stopping it. Keeping her fury in check, she softly spoke.

"I KNOW you are a spy. You informed your President of what was going to happen once I got here; you knew this was the only country untouched by my power, so you tried to warn the Government."

"P-please", i mumbled, barely unable to speak. "Please, i was nowhere near Washington DC. I was at the Airport giving debriefings for my next flight."

Another water whip sliced cross my face. I was tired, hurting, and I wanted it all to end right now. The cell door opened and a guard poked his head in.

"Ma'am, Fort Detroit is 80 percent walled. Any more instructions, ma'am?"

Katara looked at him.

"No. Just wait until I'm through with this spy."

The guard stood there for a moment.

"Well, he says he's innocent. Aren't you going to let him go?"

Katara stared directly at the guard.

"I'll let him go...when hell freezes over."

Katara gave an evil smile, a smile like no one has ever seen, a smile worse than that of Azula's wicked grin.


End file.
